Quadrants
by Not Sure What Put In This Box
Summary: Gamzee invited everyone to his hive for a party. Nepeta suggests a game. What could go wrong in a card game? Rated T for swearing. Rating may change.
1. Parties and Fake Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. All rights are owned by Andrew Hussie. (I do though, own the Quadrant game.)**

* * *

**Note: Certain Quirks cannot be done due to not allowing the Greater Than or Less Than symbols. So I apologize in advance for Equius and Nepeta Partial-Quirks.**

* * *

Summary: Gamzee throws a party and invites everyone. They decide to play a few games, what could possibly go wrong? Only everything.

* * *

":33 Let's play the quadrant game!" Nepeta clapped. Eridan suddenly tuned into the conversation.

"Quadrants, Nep?" Eridan chimed in. "Are you trying to tell me somefin?" Equius almost hit him, he would've, if he wasn't a highblood.

":33 Screw off Eridan." Nepeta responded plainly. It's not like she wasn't used to it. Equius gave his younger Morail a look.

" D- 100d language! Where did you pick that up from?!" A voice that sounded like emotions were foreign spoke.

"Calm d0wn. It's n0t a big deal." She grabbed his arm. Karkat looked at the two in disgust.

"YOUR REACH-AROUND MATESPIRITE-KISMEISIS RELATIONSHIP IS SICKENING TO LOOK AT. TAKE IT TO SOMEONE ELSES HIVE, JUST KEEP IT OUT OF GAMZEE'S. I'M REQUIRED TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH HIM."

"Aw. YoU kNoW yOu LoVe It BeSt FrIeNd." Gamzee said, taking a swig of Faygo, finishing off his bottle. They heard a familiar "HoNk." As he left to get more. Sollux spoke in the silence.

"Well, iit'2 not liike you don't have two giirl2 beggiing to be your Matespirit KK." He glanced casually at Terezi and Nepeta. Terezi made a face at him.

"Can someone remind me _why_ we're all here again?" Vriska spoke in an annoyed tone. "I mean it's not like I had arrangements with a certain human or anything..." She trailed off. Kanaya nodded.

"I Can't Help But Say The Same. I Happen To Have Arrangements With Rose." Karkat snorted at the two with their Human occupied quadrant.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE THAT RELATIONSHIP'S GOING TO LAST ANYWAY VRISKA."

"And why is that Karkat?" Vriska asked. "Kanaya's relationship is working out. Why not mine?"

"BECAUSE KANAYA'S NOT A HUGE BITCH. SIMPLE AS THAT."

"uHH, iT'S NOT THAT BAD," Tavros said from his wheelchair, hoping to break up the argument. His robotic legs were in need of repairs, so the wheelchair'd have to do. "gAMZEE SHOULD BE BACK WITH A NEW BOTTLE OF fAYGO SOON."

"DON'T T3LL M3 YOU _4CTU4LLY _PL4N ON DR1NK1NG TH4T." Terezi said with a face.

"I t) (ink w) (e's trying to say is t) (at we can ask Gamzee w) (y we're ) (ere." Feferi smiled, as she always does.

"You know, Fef, a2 much a2 ii love you, you're way two happy 2ometiime2." Eridan scoffed at his remark.

"Stupid landwweller." He mumbled.

"HoNk." And with one sound, they all knew Gamzee was back. "AnYwAy, NeP, yOu WaS tAlKiNg AbOuT a GaMe?"

They all seemed to suddenly remember that she had tried to start something hopefully fun.

":33 Well, basically, we take a deck of cards, this differs with how many players are playing, we mark four cards each with our colour, and then we mix them all up! The cards are dealt, and then the colour on the card, and the suite of the card is what you and that person have to act as. Ready?"

Everyone sat down on the floor, as Nepeta grabbed the deck and sat down. They were all in a circle. Once each card was marked, Nepeta shuffled them.

":33 Shut your eyes. Terezi, shut your nose and mouth." Once everyone's eyes were closed Nepeta dealt the cards. "Everyone, please look at the card with the heart on the back."

They opened their eyes, and they all instantly regretted playing this game.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed Chapter one! I'll try to get Chapter Two up either Later, or tomorrow, but I still need to write it... So, no guarantees.**

**Anyway, Leave a review, and some ships you'd like to see. (Give me the Quadrant too.) I already have the Matespiritships planned out, so any other quadrant is fine. **

**~Tree**


	2. Matespiritships Made of Fake Smiles

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck, and Homestuck owns my soul.**

* * *

=== Be the Annoying Fuckass.

You are now Karkat Vantas. You are staring blankly down at your Matespiritship card. HIM?! Of all 11 other trolls here, you got HIM. Fucking unbelievable. Why do you always get stuck with the ones you never talk to?

You hear a nervous voice break the silence. "uHH, nEPETA, i DON'T THINK HALF OF US GOT MATESPRITSHIP CARDS..."

Nepeta giggled. ":33 Of course not silly!" You looked down at your card once again to double check who you've gotten. You eye your card in a little bit of hate.

You got Tavros Nitram.

Tavros. FUCKING. Nitram.

Tavros, the fucking "I play games for girls and now I'm a cripple!" Nitram.

Fuck.

You glance at Nepeta, hoping she's joking. She's giving her own card a bit of a glare. So it wasn't rigged.

Fuck.

* * *

=== Be the One With the Lisp.

You are now Sollux Captor. You yourself did not get a Matespiritship card, but you see Kanaya keep glancing at you and then looking away quickly, then glancing at Nepeta, meeting her eyes. Wait... Does this mean you're stuck with Kanaya for part of the night?

* * *

=== Be the Seadweller.

You are now Eridan Ampora. You did receive a Matespiritship card, but you haven't looked at it. You glance at Fef. She's holding a card, taking away all probability of her being on your card. You hate this already. Hesitantly, you flip over your card, revealing one of the many colours you hate. Maroon. You knew what this meant and glanced at her. She doesn't have any emotions, how is this even going to work?! That and she's a low blood. One of the lowest bloods possible. Fantastic...

* * *

=== Meow.

You are now Nepeta Lejion. You stand up nervously.

"W-well everyone with a card please go to the person you got..." You trail off a bit, playing with the ends of your short hair.

* * *

=== Be the Huge Bitch.

You stand up, waiting for someone to walk over to you.

"HoNk, HoNk, MoThErFuCkEr." And suddenly you are on the floor, with something heavy resting on you.

"Oh god. I got the useless drug addict." You say. "Gamzee get off me! Jeeeeeeeez!" He glances down at you, and paps your head, but makes no movement to stand up.

"ShHhHh. I'm ObSeRvInG tHe OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKeRs." He responds. This was going to be a long night. A very, very, long night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have my reasons for these pairings, but let me start off by saying that I DO NOT SHIP _ANY_ OF THIS.**

**Now, on to my reasons for each pairing. **

**Karkat and Tavros- They are so opposite. That's what I'm aiming for. The people that would never _actually_ end up in that quadrant are stuck together, in that quadrant. **

**Eridan and Aradia- He hates all low-bloods, that and one of my friends ships it. And I quote, from her: "I'd ship it. I'd ship the fuck out of it." I personally, find the ship impossible. **

**Vriska and Gamzee- First off, nobody likes Vriska, so I could've put her with anyone. I chose Gamzee because... Come on guys... It's pure crack, and he was the one left over that I couldn't find anyone he would hate. GAMZEE HATES NO ONE!**


	3. Awkward Silences

**Disclaimer: Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

=== Kanaya: Talk to Nepeta

You walk over to the olive blood.

"Nepeta, May I Speak To You For A Moment?" She looked relieved and nodded.

"You Are Visibly Nervous. Why? The Game Is Supposed To Be Fun, I Entail. Don't You Like This Sort Of Thing?"

":33 Y-Yeah. But I guess it's awkward when you get someone you never talk too."

You nod. "Good Luck." You say after taking a peek at her card. "It's Yellow. I'm Pretty Sure That Is The Only Person Neither Of Us Talk To."

":33 I know. Who'd you get?" You show her your card and she giggles. "He's a control freak sometimes, but he's not that bad." She pats you on the back and walks away. It's clear the pep talk didn't do much or either of you.

* * *

=== Be Nepeta Once Again.

Nepeta walks over to Sollux. He stands up.

"2o ii'm 2tuck wiith you for now." Nepeta turns her nose up at him.

":33 Must you say it like that?"

"Whatever NP."

She runs a frustrated hand through her hair.

* * *

=== Be Eridan Ampora.

You walk over to Aradia with regret. Why the lowblood. Of all people, WHY?!

And the lowest lowblood too! You don't even want to be here in the first place, that and she's already in a relationship, so it's not like you could score with little Miss What-Are-Emotions anyway. You sigh. Once again, you're going to end up at a party and you aren't going to enjoy it at all. Even though you're right next to her, it seems like she hasn't noticed you yet... Or at all.

"0h. It's y0u." She said without even looking up.

"Yeah... Wwell, looks like wwe're going to actually havve to try..."

"I d0n't really understand the quadrants much anym0re. I kn0w what the em0ti0ns before felt like, but I can't place them. 0nly if they are really st0ng em0ti0ns."

You are unsure of how to respond to her. How the hell do you even respond to something like that?! Oh night, why can't you be over already?

* * *

=== Be The One Getting Crushed.

"Gamzee, get off me now! 8efore I kill you!"

"I tOlD yOu To ShOoSh AnD lEt Me ObSeRvE." He said, not getting off. "hOw Am I sUpPoSeD tO aCt LiKe I lOvE yOu?"

"Don't ask me! I didn't even want to play this game!"

"AwE, aRe YoU eMbArRaSsEd AbOuT yOuR qUaDrAnTs?"

Vriska started blushing furiously blue, but didn't respond.

"DiD i GuEsS rIgHt?" With no response once again, he nods, smirking. "I gUeSsEd RiGhT."

"Just get off me! You're crushing my insides! You'll kill me!" Gamzee just shrugs at her protests. "I'll 8uy you some of your nasty shit Faygo." She says, trying to improvise. Gamzee nods, and finally moves, helping her up, only to have her claw him.

"WeLl, YoU dOn'T gOtTa Be AlL sHiT mAd, BrO." He says to her.

"I'm not mad." She denies. "You'll just be the first one to go."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! Things haven't been going real well, but they are starting to look better. My life is just waving up and down at a rapid pace, and I don't know what to do. **

**Review Responses:**

**The Dark Eccentric: Sorry, I'm not good at shipping. But I'll happily take any suggestions for the other quadrants!**

**Person: This makes me happy! Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Well, even after that, people still like Gamzee. **

**Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review for me!**

**~Tree**


End file.
